A very substantial portion of the goods used in today's society are delivered by semi truck and trailer at some point in their distribution chain. Theft of trucks and trailers is an ongoing problem. Trucks may be stolen for the value of their contents, and/or for the rigs themselves. There is also a risk that terrorists could steal a truck delivering dangerous contents, for example explosives, poisons, etc., for the contents themselves, or seeking to use the truck itself as a tool of terrorism, for example by crashing the truck into a highly populated building.
Current mechanisms for preventing theft commonly involve locking a truck's cab or trailer doors when unattended, or alarms for signaling unauthorized entry. These measures are of limited effectiveness against thieves who can often pick locks, defeat alarms, and hot-wire ignitions. And these methods are generally ineffective against hijacking by armed thieves
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved apparatus, systems and methods for the prevention of theft of semi trucks and trailers and their cargo. It is to the provision of improved apparatus, systems and methods for the prevention of theft of semi trucks and trailers and their cargo, meeting this and other needs, that the present invention is primarily directed.